Welcome to New York (A!)
"Welcome to New York" is the nineteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and fiftieth episode overall. Plot February 5th, 2013 -There are those that question why a man such as myself, a man who treasures his privacy, would willingly subject himself to the public eye.- Wilson Fisk told the attendees of the benefit he was hosting to gain funding for his organization. Vanessa Marianna, his girlfriend, stood by his side. -I question the man who wouldn’t step forward when his city, his heart, is in such a time of need. With your help we can ensure that everyone that was affected by the recent attacks, and all who call Hell’s Kitchen their home, will see a brighter day. I thank you, and please, enjoy your evening.- The crowd applauded, while Leland Owlsley stood still. He looked around and forced himself to clap for the man. -That was beautiful.- Vanessa complimented Fisk, as he kissed her cheek. -That word is meant for only you tonight.- The Kingpin took her hand, before greeting the guests while James Wesley, his right-hand man, followed closely behind. Wilson soon approached Owlsley. -I haven’t been in a room with so many deep pockets since the junk bond days.- The accountant commented. -Leland, I was starting to worry.- Fisk replied. -It’s taken care of.- -Appreciate it.- -Yeah, great.- Leland turned to a waiter, who carried a tray with two glasses of champagne. -So, does anybody need a drink as bad as I do?- He asked, taking the two glasses. -Yes, please.- Vanessa smiled, taking one of them. -It was hell of a speech, Fisk.- Senator Randolph Cherryh approached the group. -You ever think about running for office?- -I’ll leave that to people like you, Senator.- Cherryh chuckled. -That’s a good answer. You, um… Got a minute to talk about that zoning issue?- -Yes, of course.- Kingpin replied. Then, he turned to Vanessa. -I’ll be back in a minute.- He kissed her cheek and walked away with the politician. Once they were far enough, Vanessa turned to the other men. -I didn’t vote for Senator Cherryh last election.- -Few people did.- Wesley said. -But he still won.- Owlsley pointed out. -He said it was because of the advice he got from Van Lunt and his crackpot astrologer, if you can believe that.- -Van Lunt?- Vanessa asked, starting to feel dizzy. -Yeah, he’s the guy who…- Leland looked at the ceiling. -Owns this mausoleum. Ask me, has more to do with Cherryh having his fingers in all the right holes.- A man some feet away from them fainted. -Somebody can’t hold his liquor.- Owlsley commented, as a blonde woman fell to the ground unconscious as well. -What the hell is this?- The accountant wondered, as more began to collapse and vomit. Fisk walked to his confident. -Wesley, get the car. We need to leave… Now.- Suddenly, Vanessa’s glass slipped from her fingers, crashing against the floor. -Vanessa!- Kingpin screamed, running to her as his girlfriend started to fall to the ground. He got to her in time, holding her as she collapsed in his arms. -Christ!- Owlsley exclaimed. -Somebody get a doctor here! Somebody get a doctor!- Slyly, he dropped his own glass, having not taken a sip yet. -Vanessa!- Wilson screamed. -Vanessa!- February 12th, 2013 -Senator Cherryh's cleared the last of the zoning hurdles…- Leland Owlsley told Kingpin as they walked towards a garage. -After squeezing us for another extra 10%. Bright side, you’ll be able to build whatever you want on your properties now. Everyone’s been paid off, everyone’s on board. But we will need to find a replacement for Gao’s heroin trade. Without it, we might have some off-the-books cash flow issues down the road.- -What’s the word on what happened with her?- -Looks like she’s in the wind. Wouldn’t have expected it, but maybe she’s not the ally we thought she was.- Kingpin put his right hand on his accountant’s left shoulder. -Mmm, maybe she’s not.- He opened his coat a little and pulled out a sheet of paper. -What’s this?- -I asked Wesley to transfer funds for me the night before we found him.- -I thought financials was my job.- -Yes, that’s why I wanted you to have a look at these. There seem to be some irregularities with my accounts.- Owlsley looked at him. -Of course there are. I move money around all the time. It’s a shell game to keep the SEC off our backs, it’s nothing.- The accountant tried to hand the paper to Fisk. Wilson grabbed Leland’s hand. -Your hand’s shaking.- The other scoffed. -Cause it's freezing out here.- -Then why are you sweating, Leland?- The accountant wiped a drop of sweat off his temple and sighed. -All right, okay, Jesus. I figured you’d find out sooner or later. What’s a guy gonna do?- -Wesley found out, didn’t he? He confronted you… And you shot him.- -I have no idea what happened to Wesley. I wasn’t a part of that.- -But you had something to do with the benefit, didn’t you? You and Gao? She’s gone, you’re stealing from me.- -It’s not what you think.- -You tried to kill me.- The other sighed again. -The poisonings at the benefit were just to make it look like someone was trying to get at you. But you were never the target.- Fisk inhaled sharply. -Vanessa?- -Do you blame us? Just look at what’s happened since you took up with her. You've been distracted, emotional, erratic. We just wanted to nudge you back on track. But… Obviously that went south, so… We will be parting ways… And I’ll be taking half your assets with me.- -You think that I would let you walk away after what you've done?!- -That’s exactly what you’re gonna do, because I have Detective Hoffman. Hoffman never left the city after he murdered his partner in the hospital. I scooped him up, squirreled him away for a rainy day. If I don’t check in every 24 hours… Hoffman gets dropped off to the Feds… Tells them all the sh*t he’s been up to.- -Hoffman, he’s… He’s a frightened little worm. He would never risk going against me.- -Ten million buys a lot of courage. He thinks he’s going into witness protection, get the money on the other side. Now, I know you’ll get to him before he cashes in, but by then the damage will already have been done… And everything you’ve been fighting so hard for will come tumbling down.- -Yeah, but you would get caught up in that as well.- -I’ve spent my entire life… Hiding assets overseas for pr*cks like you. My son and I will be just another transaction, disappearing into the tax-exempt ether. But I’m a fair sort. That’s why I’m only taking half your money. You go your way, I go mine. Not what I’d call win-win… But it’s as close as we’re gonna get with this. So… We on the same page?- -I, uh… No… I don’t think we are!- Kingpin punched the accountant in the face. Leland pulled out a taser and struck Wilson’s neck with it. After he could compose himself again, Kingpin looked at Owlsley enraged. -You hurt her!- -Wait, wait!- -YOU HURT VANESSA!- Wilson grabbed Leland’s coat and threw him down an elevator shaft where he hit his head hard and was killed. Kingpin turned around to his guard. -Sweep the city. Find Hoffman and put a bullet through his head.- February 13th, 2013 A man in a fedora and a heavy green coat walked inside the Silver & Brent building. -Excuse me, sir…- The receptionist called him out. -How can I help you?- She smiled at the stranger. -You... Help me?- He chuckled. -I’m coming to collect what’s mine.- -I’m sorry, but I cannot let you in unless you identify yourself or have an appointment.- -That’s a shame…- The man pulled out a pair of artificial metal claws. -Sir, I’m gonna have to call security…- She tried to push the red button underneath her desk, but the man sliced it in half. -SECURITY!- She started screaming, but her assailant had already cornered her. With a swift hand movement, the man sliced her throat, as blood splattered all over his face and clothes. The stranger fixed his fedora, revealing a face anyone would recognize at Silver & Brent: he was Leland Owlsley’s son, Lee. The Man in the Mask stood on a rooftop, surveilling the city. Suddenly, he heard the Silver & Brent's receptionist screaming for help. He fixed his black mask, grabbed his wooden sticks and ran towards the source of the sound, jumping from one rooftop to another. A security guard ran towards Lee, holding him at gunpoint. -STAND DOWN!- He ordered. The Owl chuckled slightly, and grabbed the ends of his coat. -FREEZE! NOW!- -I’m just taking my coat off.- He smiled, opening it up. Suddenly, he leapt from the ground and glided towards the guard, dodging the bullets headed his way. Once he was close enough to the guard, he let go of his coat and pulled out his claws again, using them to stab the other man through his chest. Once the Masked Man got to the building, the N.Y.P.D. had already surrounded it. The distance between where he was standing and the nearest window in the Silver & Brent building was considerable. Putting his wooden sticks away, Murdock took a couple steps backwards and ran at full speed towards the edge. Once he couldn’t run anymore, he jumped and barely made it, holding onto the windowsill. The Owl made it to the elevator just as the police walked inside the building, led by Captain Irving Forbush and Sergeant Brett Mahoney. As the officers opened fire against Owlsley, the elevator doors closed in front of him, working as a shield. -I’ll get him.- Sgt. Mahoney informed the others. -I’ll go with you.- Officer Jean DeWolff suggested. -No, stay here and watch the entrance.- The Sergeant ordered, running up the stairs as a group of officers followed him. The Owl naturally arrived to the top floor first, and headed himself towards the vault where his father’s money was. A couple security guards ran towards him, but he easily subdued them. Owlsley had started cutting through the door with his metal claws, when he heard a loud crash behind him. The Man in the Mask was standing behind him, surrounded by broken glass shards. -I've heard about you… The Masked Man that has been causing my father’s business so much trouble.- -Do you work for Fisk?- The vigilante asked violently, and the other chuckled. -No.- He shook his head briefly. -I work for myself and the Owlsley family. I am just reclaiming what’s mine.- -Your father stole this money, didn’t he?- -That’s such a strong word. No. He was doing what was best for the business. Of course things went south when he was found down an elevator shaft… But I'll deal with that later.- The Owl turned around and walked down the hallway to his father’s secret safe deposit box. Murdock threw one of his wooden sticks at the villain and ran after him. Then, he jumped and kicked his face, slamming him against the safe deposit boxes. Owlsley counterattacked, using his claws to cut across his chest. Lee forcibly opened his father’s box and extracted the money from it. The Masked Man bent over to pick up his wooden stick, and the Owl used his back to leap and glide away from the vigilante. Matthew followed him, and once they stepped out of the vault, they saw themselves surrounded by the cops, led by Mahoney. -For someone who claims not to be the bad guy, you do seem to be around crime scenes a lot.- Brett commented. -Someone has to do something to stop it.- -Usually, they wear a badge.- -I’ve learnt not to trust most of you.- Suddenly, Matt turned around and kicked Owlsley’s legs, making him tumble. -He was trying to escape.- The Owl stood up and threw his claws at one officer, killing him. The other cops started shooting at both the Man in the Mask and Lee. The villain glided through the room, pulled his claws out of the officer’s corpse and used them to kill the others. Murdock ran towards him and kicked his chest, throwing him against the window. -STOP!- Mahoney, the last cop standing, yelled. -You don’t see it, but I just helped this city. Some of those cops were going to be headed today to kill Hoffman, the only one who can take down the Kingpin’s Empire.- -What do you mean?- Murdock looked at the villain. -You want to take him down as well?- -As I’ve said before… I only work for myself.- He smiled, before picking the money up and jumping out of the window. The Masked Man attempted to go after him, but the Sergeant kept the gun aimed at him. -I am not going to attack you.- Murdock put his hands up. -But I know you know there’s something wrong going on here. I want to get to the bottom of it.- The Sergeant closed his eyes and sighed, putting his gun down. -I can’t believe I’m doing this again.- -Thank you.- The Man in the Mask nodded, and jumped out of the window as well. February 14th, 2013 Melvin Potter pulled a box out and placed it on a table in his workshop. -Haven’t had enough time to get all of it through the process.- He told the Man in the Mask and sighed. -Black parts will give the most protection. Red might deflect a knife, depending on the angle… Might not.- He opened the box. Murdock put his hand inside it. -It’ll do just fine.- Potter smiled. -Thank you, Melvin.- He put his hand to close the box, but Potter stopped him violently. -Betsy? She gonna be safe now from Mr. Fisk?- -I made you a promise. I intend to keep it.- The vigilante replied, closing the box. Daredevil stood atop a roof, as sirens wailed around him. -All units, be advised, do not approach subject if sighted.- An officer said on radio. -Notify ESU forthwith. Repeat, do not approach.- -Package is en route.- One of Fisk’s men said over radio. -I say again, package is en route. ETA 18 minutes. Prepare for extraction.- Matthew put his mask on and ran towards his duel against the Kingpin. Notes * The Owl's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery KingpinSpeech-WtNY.jpg|"With your help we can ensure that everyone that was affected by the recent attacks, and all who call Hell’s Kitchen their home, will see a brighter day." LelandOwlsleyPicksTheGlasses-WtNY.jpg|"So, does anybody need a drink as bad as I do?" VanessaMariannaPoisoned-WtNY.jpg|"Vanessa!" LelandOwlsleyThreatensKingpin-WtNY.jpg|"Everything you’ve been fighting so hard for will come tumbling down." LelandOwlsleyDeath-WtNY.jpg|Kingpin kills Leland Owlsley MaskedManRooftops-WtNY.png|The Man in the Mask jumping on rooftops MaskedManStickOwl-WtNY.png|The Masked Man throws one of his wooden sticks at the Owl MaskedManKicksOwl-WtNY.png|The Man in the Mask kicks the Owl OwlVsManInTheMask-WtNY.png|The Owl attacks the Masked Man MahoneyVsMaskedMan&Owl-WtNY.png|"STOP!" MelvinPotterDaredevilBoxSuit-WtNY.jpg|"It’ll do just fine. Thank you, Melvin." DaredevilIsBorn-WtNY.png|Daredevil is born Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Defenders Arc Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vanessa Marianna (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leland Owlsley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Wesley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Randolph Cherryh (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lee Owlsley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Irving Forbush (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brett Mahoney (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean DeWolff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melvin Potter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Silver & Brent (Earth-1010)/Appearances